circus_babys_pizza_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ballora
Ballora 'is the tertiary antagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. ''She is one of the four main antagonists. She is an animatronic ballerina who, like the other animatronics, will attempt to kill the player until the end of their shift. Like other animatronics, Ballora will attempt to kill the main protagonist. It is unknown as of now if Ballora will attempt to kill any other late-night wanderers of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. Appearance Ballora is a silvery-white animatronic. She has indigo hair tied into a bun and is wearing an indigo bra and has a magenta skirt with a very light pink brim. The skirt also has small bells that hang off the brim. She is also wearing a tiara. Ballora has two light gray hands with indigo nail polish and has indigo pointe shoes with small bells and white soles. She has purple eyebrows with one white ornament. She has five ornaments near the bottom of her hair and two screws underneath the ornaments and two screws on her forehead as well. Ballora has three ornaments on her upper chest and a silver necklace above it. She has black eyelashes with purple eyelids and purple eyes, as seen in her jumpscare. Ballora's torso underneath her skirt is similar to Funtime Foxy's, white but with indigo down the middle instead of pink. She has fishnet stockings and, as seen in her jumscare, Ballora's endoskeleton teeth are razor-sharp. She has two human-like ears with golden ball earrings, and she has cubic outer teeth and magenta lipstick. Like all other animatronics, Ballora has blush on her cheeks, and, like all other animatronics, has several faceplates. Behavior Ballora's game mechanics are rather unique compared to the other animatronics. Her mechanics require the player to listen carefully for her music. After defending themself against the onslaught of Bidybabs under the desk in Circus Control, the player will return to the Primary Control Module, where HandUnit will instruct the player to crawl through Ballora Gallery to reach the Breaker Room, as quickly and quietly as possible. However, these instructions will most likely end up with the player dying, as the player should be patient and listen for Ballora's music, as Circus Baby says to do in Circus Control. When the player is in Ballora Gallery, they will hear Ballora's music, and her singing: ''"Why do you hide inside your halls, when there is music in my halls? All I see is an empty room, no more joy, an empty tomb. It's so good to sing all day, to dance, to spin, to fly away..." However, Ballora's song is most likely added for effect, and the player should ignore it. However, as her music grown louder, the player should stop moving. Occasionaly, the player can see Ballora spinning across the floor of in front of the player. Halfway through Ballora Gallery, HandUnit's calm voice echoes through the dance studio, "It seems you are taking a long time. Please proceed as quickly and as quietly as possible." '' If the player doesn't heed Baby's advice and ignores Ballora's music, Ballora will kill the player, resulting in a game over and possibly a death minigame. After completing the minigame or passing the game over screen, the player will respawn in the Primary Control Module, having to restart the sequence. On the way back from the Breaker Room, the player must crawl back through Ballora Gallery. On the way back, the player will hear her eerie voice echo through the room, saying, ''"Is someone there? I can hear someone creeping through my room. Perhaps not...". Ballora makes a reappearance on Night 4 in the Scooping Room. After the "Men At Work" lift Ballora onto the conveyor belt and send her to the scooping room, she slides into view along with the sound of the conveyor belt. After Baby talks about knowing how to "pretend" and she says "they think there is something wrong on the inside", most likely referring to the Men At Work, an alarm sounds, and Ballora is stricken with the scooper three times, the third being the blow that knocks her faceplates open. Custom Night Ballora also makes an appearance in the Custom Night. She can begin in either of the halls. Similar to Ballora Gallery, the player must listen for her music on either side. If the player neglects to close the correct door or any door at all, Ballora will kill the player, resulting in a game over and returning the player to the preset selection screen. If the player beats a night with Ballora besides Top Shelf and Golden Freddy, Ballora will say, "I'll save my dance for another day, perhaps...". Gallery 25.png|Ballora's empty stage. PerformingBallora.gif|Ballora dancing on her stage alongside the Minireenas. Ballora CN Jumpscare.gif|Ballora's jumpscare in the custom night. BalloraJumpscare.gif|Ballora's jumpscare in Ballora Gallery. 314.png|Ballora on the conveyor belt. 403.png|Ballora on the title screen. 404.png|The left side of Ballora's face opening on the title screen. 405.png|Ballora looking right with her faceplates opening slightly on the title screen. 406.png|All of Ballora's faceplates opening on the title screen staring directly at the player, with her eyes open as well. Twirling.gif|Ballora twirling in front of the player in Ballora Gallery. 813.png|Ballora's body parts being supported by the Minireenas on their stage. Her only body part left on the stage is her left leg. 1176.png|Ballora in the "Extra" menu with her Minireenas. 1258.png|The hanged body of a technician over Ballora's stage. 1370.png|Ballora's scooped remains with the rest of the animatronics'. 1478.png|Ballora's blueprint. Note: All bluerpints, including Ballora's, cannot be found in game as of now. They have all been found in game files. 75.png|The shadow of Ballora in Ballora Gallery. output_eiJYJ9.gif|The scooper striking Ballora. output_EHjIDl.gif|Ballora after being hit with the scooper multiple times. BalloraIcon.png|Ballora's icon in Ultimate Custom Night icon. BalloraJumpscareUCN.gif|Ballora's jumpscare in Ultimate Custom Night. Audio '''Dialogue "Why do you hide inside your walls, when there is music in my halls? All I see is an empty room...no more joy, an empty tomb. It's so good to sing all say...To dance, to spin, to fly away." "Is someone there?" "I can hear someone creeping through my room." "Perhaps not..." Category:Animatronics